<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Unfinished Symphony by Prim_Moth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588140">Our Unfinished Symphony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Moth/pseuds/Prim_Moth'>Prim_Moth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, During Canon, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, canon stepped on me and then spit on me im not fine, cuz he's the only one that i see as the actual villain, especially if you're not caught up to the recent streams, its talkin about wilbur cuz tommy's not canonly dead lol, like he's mentioned alot lol, no beta we die like tubbo did at the festival, well not blood siblings but they sure see each other as ones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Moth/pseuds/Prim_Moth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your only son that you have left is on the opposite side of the battlefield. </p><p>What do you do when your forced to face against your own dad. </p><p>What do you do other then realize that you're fighting the only family you have left, and there's nothing you can do about it. </p><p>What do you do when the only blood staining your hands is the blood of your family. </p><p>What do you do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Unfinished Symphony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a post that user @/firefly464 made on Tumblr and I decided that I wasn't hurt enough even with what happened in the streams, and did this to myself.<br/>This is not canon compliant completely, as obviously we don't know what's going to happen but this is just me wanting to hurt myself more.<br/>If either @/firefly464 or the mentioned CC's want me to take this down I will!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stared out at the absolutely ruined state that L’manberg was in, he could just barely hear the war cries and screams of everyone over the static that was slowly filling his ears. He watched with a blank stare as another Wither slammed into a building effortlessly destroying the building, the Wither’s cry easily overpowering everyone else's cries, overpowering everything but the static that was in his head. </p><p> </p><p>Whenever someone managed to kill one Wither, another seemed to come to life to replace the fallen Wither. </p><p> </p><p>He dully remembered the room that was lined with what seemed to be an endless amount of  Wither Skulls, and chests that were lined up and filled with supplies to bring everyone to their knees. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Welcome home, Thesesus!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the excitement and fear that filled his body, the adrenaline that ran through his body when Technoblade had first shown him his secret room. He remembered thinking that maybe, just maybe he had some sort of a chance. </p><p> </p><p>A chance to get his disks back. </p><p> </p><p>A chance to really put an end to everything. </p><p> </p><p>A chance to finish <em> his </em> and <em> Wilbur’s </em> unfinished symphony. </p><p> </p><p>He could see now that not everything was as simple as he first believed, that illusion had shattered the moment that Tubbo had given the second disk to Dream. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked down at where the <em> axe of peace </em> was gripped in his hand, his hands were scratched and bloody, and would need plenty of potions to heal the many cuts that littered his hands, even then he knew they would still scar in the end. </p><p> </p><p>But it showed that he had fought, and was still fighting to try and finish what he had started. </p><p> </p><p>His grip on Techno’s-no his axe tightened as he moved forward falling from where he had been watching the destruction, with effort he landed with a slightly stumble and slowly his walk turned into a jog that turned into a full on sprint </p><p> </p><p>He remembered the days when he was younger, the days that he would spend running through whatever ravines or woods he had found with Phil and Wilbur by his side, the moments that now seemed so out of his reach. Moments that he knew would never happen again in his lifetime. </p><p> </p><p>As his loyalty laid with <em>Tubbo</em> </p><p> </p><p>And </p><p> </p><p>Phil’s with <em>Techno</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy over here!” Tommy ran towards where he had heard Tubbo yell out his name, and he felt his heart sinking more and more when he saw where he was running to, where Tubbo was yelling his name from.  </p><p> </p><p>It was his and Tubbo’s <em> bench </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the growing pit in his stomach he never stopped running, dodging whatever debris was in his way and the occasional blast from a stray Wither. He never stopped running until he was by Tubbo’s side, his axe in his grip and ready to be swung to protect both him and Tubbo from whatever came at them. Once Tubbo saw him by his side and ready for battle, he shot Tommy a grateful look and smile that Tommy returned with a sharp toothed grin of his own.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to finish this?” Tommy nodded and grabbed onto Tubbo’s outstretched hand, a promise to protect each other went unsaid. </p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the plan, Tubbo?” Tubbo gave him a surprised look, to which Tommy answered by sticking his tongue out. The small action was enough that just a little bit of the stress that was evident in Tubbo’s shoulders went down. Tubbo opened his mouth to respond, but Tommy noticed a small movement in the corner of his eyes and the small but familiar noise, of an arrow being shot. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He remembered a failed festival. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>An obsidian prison. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The malicious laughter of Techno.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The cracks of fireworks going off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>For a moment all Tommy saw was black, until he looked to his side and saw Tubbo. Who had failed to protect the first time that he had been shot at, his friend who all he had been able to do for him was give him potions that didn’t work. </p><p> </p><p>It almost seemed like he was back at the first festival, as though he was back on that stage and not on the grass that was stained with blood and ash. </p><p> </p><p>But this time, this time he could actually do something for Tubbo. This time he could do something, and god dammit he would do something this time. </p><p> </p><p>“Get down!” Tommy tackled Tubbo so they fell to the ground, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Tommy looked up and with horror written in his eyes at the arrow that was now buried deeply into the ground in front of them. With a twist of his head, Tommy’s entire being was filled with dread as he watched as Techno came closer and closer to them, with Phil right by his side. </p><p> </p><p>Phil whose wings were out to the world and displayed in such an intimidating manner to make him seem bigger. </p><p> </p><p>Phil who even though his eyes were fixed in such a deep and angry glare that Tommy was sure would be enough to burn down L’manberg down itself, despite all the anger and determination in his blue eyes. He refused to look at Tommy in the eyes, instead his intense gaze was solely fixed on Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>Both Tommy and Tubbo scrambled to get up and off the floor, though Tommy did nothing to retrieve his helmet that had fallen to the floor, the same helmet that Techno had given him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He remembered with a fond smile and glassy eyes the laughs that they had shared due to how dumb and ill fitting the helmet had been on him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stepped in front of Tubbo, his axe back in his tight grip, his eyes glaring at both Techno and Phil as they came closer and closer. He tried his best to look as intimidating and as ready as he could, he had a job and that was to be Tubbo’s shield, and this time he would not fail. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t let Tubbo leave him like Wilbur had. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t let Tubbo die like Wilbur had. </p><p> </p><p>“There won’t be any plans Tommy, we’re ending this right here right now. After all without their little president what will L’manberg do?” Tommy huffed, having to bite down on his tongue to not bite back. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t let himself get distracted. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh so you’re quiet now are you? Sure had a lot to say yesterday didn’t you.” Techno’s words were sharp as the sword that he carried, though if Tommy focused enough he could almost hear the hurt that was just barely there in Techno’s monotone drawl. Tommy bit on his tongue as hard as he could, feeling a metallic taste start to fill his mouth, but despite that he didn’t move from his spot in front of Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy move. We want Tubbo here, not you. So move.” Tommy flinched when Phil spoke, his words having no emotion in them other than a demand for respect that he would get out of free will, or that he would force. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let you do that. I’m not letting either of you hurt Tubbo.” Techno sighed and stepped forward to probably make Tommy move himself, but was stopped by Phil’s arm that had placed itself as a wall between Techno and Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, mate. Move and run to help the others, just let us do what we have to do. Just...don’t make this harder than it already is.” for a moment all Tommy could see was his dad, Dadza. Not Phil, but his dad who had been there for him as a child, and even if he had left him for Techno when he was older he was still there for him to an extent. Always willing to lend out a hand, his dad who had seen both him and Techno out before they left for the festival. </p><p> </p><p>His father whom he had silently <em> betrayed </em> when he left Techno for Tubbo again. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy felt all the warmth and fight in his body leave when he looked into Phil’s eyes and all he could see was his father who he was being forced to fight another one of his sons again, because they were on opposing sides. </p><p> </p><p>He was fighting his family <em> again </em>. </p><p> </p><p>His only family that he truly had left in this forsaken world. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to fight his dad. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to fight or lose any more of his family...he was so <em> tired </em> of fighting. </p><p> </p><p>But how was he supposed to decide who he was going to choose, what he had left of his blood family or the brother who he made in his entire journey while he was in L’manberg. How was he supposed to choose, when he didn’t want to. </p><p> </p><p>He was sick and tired of having to choose. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy took a breath, and made his choice just one more time. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not moving Phil. I'm not letting you hurt Tubbo.” with those words his fate seemed to be sealed, as Phil’s arm fell back to his side and he watched with blank eyes as Techno rushed forward and effortlessly switched out his crossbow for his sword. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy let out a war cry and met Techno in the middle, his axe and Techno’s sword making a loud and ugly sound when they collided with each other. Techno’s eyes were red as he seemed to be forcing every ounce of strength into making Tommy buckle beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>Just like he had when they were back in the <em> pit </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy grit his teeth and refused to buckle again, he wouldn’t fall again. He met Techno’s gaze and they both stared at each other with an intense gaze that let none of their feelings be hidden from each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you have to do it again Theseus? They hurt you, <b> <em>he</em> </b> hurt you and yet you still chose him and the government all over again! For what? Just so he could hurt you again? What about the discs huh! Aren’t they important to you!” Techno snarled as Tommy felt his arms shake slightly, though he didn’t let it show as he leaned forward with a glare just as intense as Techno’s own. </p><p> </p><p>“The discs aren’t more important than Tubbo! They never were and if losing them means I can be with Tubbo again then bloody hell! I’d give up the discs a thousand more times!” Tommy and Techno fell into a silent stare down as they both seemed to be more focused on staring each other down, then the weapons that they both held in their hands. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy only let himself lose the stare down when he saw Phil wasting no time on taking advantage of Tommy and Techno fighting, to make a deadly rush to Tubbo, his own sword in his hand and at the ready. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy wasn’t going to lose another brother to the hands of his father again, even if Tubbo wasn’t his blood,  he refused to lose him.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy let Techno win the standstill that they had been at, which the Piglin hybrid clearly hadn’t been expecting as he stumbled forward a choked noise leaving his throat, Tommy put all his force into the handle of the axe and jabbed it into Techno’s back looking back just once just to see him lacking any of the grace that Tommy was used to associating with him. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy swung his axe forward, the ugly sound of metal meeting metal being the only sound that rang in his head for a few beats. Phil looked at him with wide eyes, hurt and betrayal being the easy thing for Tommy to pick up on as Tommy himself tried his best to make his face adapt a neutral mask. </p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo! Tubbo I need you to run okay?” Tommy heard the beginning of an argument building on the tip of Tubbo’s tongue, but Tommy turned away from Phil and looked at Tubbo. Trying his best to relay to him that he needed to listen, that h “Tubbo please! Just...just trust me one more time. I won’t fail you this time.”</p><p> </p><p>All seemed to go quiet when he said that, as Tubbo looked at him with wide eyes clearly frozen from the sudden need to make a choice. Tommy watched with panicked eyes as Tubbo stood frozen as a deer as in the corner of his eye he saw Techno recovering slowly and picking himself up. </p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo please.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t...I can’t just…” Tommy dropped his axe and shoved it with all his might into Phil, hearing Phil let out a confused noise as Tommy rushed towards Tubbo, but not before throwing a stray arrow he had in his inventory at Techno’s cape trapping the Piglin to the ground again.  </p><p> </p><p>He reached towards Tubbo, his hand just a few inches from reaching his friend. </p><p> </p><p>He was so close. </p><p> </p><p>He would make it. </p><p> </p><p>He would…. </p><p> </p><p>Phil beat him to it. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy watched in horror as Phil came diving in from the air, his sword drawn with clear intent to kill, none of the hesitancy and mercy he had shown Tommy showing on his person. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy...” </p><p> </p><p>He was so close, so close he could almost feel Tubbo’s stupid suit in his arms. He was practically there, yet so far away from saving his best friend from what would certainly be his doom.       </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> R e d….  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> S t a t i c…  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Why were they screaming….  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Where was Tubbo…  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Was Tubbo okay?....  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy seemed to wake up from the sea of static just in time to see Tubbo being pushed into the bench that they had sat at multiple times, just in time to see the oak wood of the bench be stained red. </p><p> </p><p>He looked down with bated breath and nearly cried out as he saw a sword driven right through him, he looked up with shaky breath at Phil who had tears running down his face. He was muttering something that Tommy just couldn’t hear...he couldn’t hear anything, just pure silence as he forced himself to look down one more time before back up at the person, who he had once lovingly called a father. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad?” that one word seemed to set everything into action as Tommy was hit with both the white hot pain that seemed to be coming in waves from his body, and the soft and shaky cries and pleas of Phil. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy fell into Phil’s arms, letting out a choked and bloody sob as he felt the sword bury itself dipper into him. Phil was shaking as he held Tommy in his arms, his hands digging into Tommy’s shirt desperately trying to bring Tommy closer into his arms, as if bringing the teen closer to him would heal the bleeding wound.  </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Wilbur </em> ... <em> Wilbur </em>...oh no no...NO! NO! Tommy! Please, please I’m so sorry Tommy. Please.” Tommy did his best to grab onto the robes that Phil was wearing, his own hands shaky as Tommy tried his best to gather his own thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>A soft mantra of no’s and please met Tommy’s ears, as Phil seemed to be praying to anything or anyone that would listen to his desperate prayers. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad...dad stop. It’s fine, it’s fine.” Tommy barely recognized his own voice with how slurred his words were as he looked up at the sky that was slowly turning into the soft orange shades that he had grown to love. Tommy let out a small laugh, that was full of hysteria as his grip slowly loosened on Phil’s robes. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe...maybe it’s better for L’manberg to just stay as our unfinished symphony…” Tommy’s tried his best to be loud to let everyone hear his words, but the farthest it reached were Tubbo’s ears. “It’ll always be <em> our </em> unfinished symphony <em> Wilbur… </em>”   </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“...Tommy. Tommy please...TOMMY!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tubbo and Techno both watched with wide eyes as Phil seemed to finally break down, horrible loud sobs shaking his body. As Phil hugged Tommy’s limp body as close as he could, paying no mind to the blood that stained both his hands and now the front of his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“I swore I would protect them...Techno the two people in this world...I failed them.” Techno stepped forward, trying his best to not look at the cold body of the boy he had once been fond of, and protected. </p><p> </p><p>Techno gently placed his hand on Phil’s shoulder, being able to do nothing but watch as Phil finally broke. </p><p> </p><p>“I failed them <em> both… </em>” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Bing </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Tommyinnit was slain by Philza]  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not okay in any shape or form. </p><p>:))))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>